


【乐真】心跳的证明（番外车）

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Relationships: 乐真
Kudos: 1





	【乐真】心跳的证明（番外车）

胡真在听到这句话的时候脑袋炸出烟花，他知道米乐的意思，不由得紧张了起来。

“可以吗？”米乐用着低沉有磁性的嗓音问他，胡真听出了他话里的某种压制住的情感。  
  
“你都睡到我床上来了，我还能说不吗？”

得到了胡真的许可，米乐就动情地吻上了胡真的唇。这次接吻胡真感觉到比任何一次都来得心动，胡真拽着米乐的衣服回应着他，每次被吻得喘不过气时米乐才放开他。

然后米乐顺着他的下颚线，再到脖子留下了密密麻麻的吻，手也不安分地伸进了胡真的衣摆。米乐的手像是在他身上点了火，被他触碰过的地方都像被火烧了一样，惹得他呻吟连连。

米乐突然觉得身上的衣服很碍事，很快的就把两人的衣服给脱了，接着一边吸吮胡真的锁骨一边抚上他的腰际揉捏。

觉得前戏差不多了，米乐抚上了胡真的前端，不出他所料的已经被撩拨得挺立了起来，快速地把身下的裤子也给褪去。

米乐一直知道胡真的身材特别好，他们在一起之前胡真不是特别爱运动，体力值其实不太好。在一起之后米乐就一直在督促胡真锻炼身体，渐渐地胡真自己也喜欢上了运动，同时也练就了腹肌和腿部完美的肌肉线条。每次米乐看到胡真穿短裤都觉得特别性感，如今能把他压在身下更让他把持不住。

胡真全身都非常燥热，不自觉地扭动身体，像是在渴望什么，嘴里一直在吟叫着米乐的名字：“阿乐……阿乐……”

要不是怕胡真疼，米乐早就想立刻进入胡真的身体好好操弄他了。

“嗯，我在。”米乐沙哑地回应着，同时将手伸到了胡真的股间，一点一点的按压着。随着胡真越来越急促的喘息声，米乐小心翼翼地把一根手指伸了进去，胡真显然很不适应，搭在米乐肩膀上的手顿时收紧了些。

再是两根，三根……胡真觉得身后的疼痛感越发扩大，只好将米乐搂下来与自己接吻，分散一些注意力。

米乐觉得扩张得差不多了，就立马快速地挺进胡真的身体。

长痛不如短痛嘛。

胡真疼得眼泪都飙出来了，放开了米乐的唇，趁着他还没开始动作之前就带着喘地说，“你……嗯…等下…轻一点，很痛……”

“好。”

米乐虽然嘴上是答应了，但这种事情哪能控制得了，他前面已经忍耐得耐心都磨没了，接着就开始疯狂抽插。

一开始胡真还跟得上米乐的节奏，可随着米乐的速度加快，快感一波一波地来袭，几乎弄得他不剩理智，满脑子只想要更多。

“啊……”胡真昂起下巴呻吟，这个姿态在米乐眼中美得不行，使他忍不住去啃咬胡真的喉结，手也不空闲地覆上胡真的前端，开始上下套弄。

不一会儿胡真就泄了。

可是米乐在他体内并没有半分软化，他把胡真翻了过去让他趴着，接着亲吻着他背上的蝴蝶骨直至耳根，在耳边留下一句，“再来一次。”


End file.
